


Ради дочери

by WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [5]
Category: Viy (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Paranormal, Rape, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Лорд Дадли решил, что пора брать дело в свои руки
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Ради дочери

**Author's Note:**

> Автор Thomas Earl

— Я убью его!

Лорд Дадли в сердцах швырнул парик на пол, повалился в кресло и задумался. Сказать было легко, не сложнее, чем вытащить прохвоста из дочкиной постели, но бегал он быстро, а катался в своей уродливой карете ещё быстрее. Догнать его теперь, чтобы выполнить угрозу, будет непросто. Уродливая карета… впрочем, учёный же не в скачках участвует. Не будет гнать дни и ночи напролет, ему надо останавливаться, чертить свои проклятые карты и заниматься прочими учёными делишками. А уродливая карета — очень хороший ориентир для поисков. Лорд Дадли упустил несколько месяцев (он покосился на заметно округлившийся живот дочери), совершенно бездарно упустил, но зато может успешно их наверстать. У него есть средства, куда больше, чем у промотавшего свое состояние ученого, и никакой иной цели, кроме погони.

Разумеется, лорд Дадли не собирался и в самом деле убивать Джонатана Грина. Но у внука должен быть отец, а предложение найти кого-нибудь другого, помедленнее и посговорчивее, дочка решительно отвергла. Значит, придется возвращать этого. 

Лорд Дадли встал, отряхнул парик, напялил обратно на голову и поцокал в свой кабинет. План стоило обдумать более детально.

***

Сборы были недолгими. Дочку он оставлять уже особо не боялся — с рождением ребенка повитухи помогут лучше, чем он, а с защитой от беременности он все равно уже провалился. Для защиты иного рода хватит и толпы слуг. С собой он взял только двоих — смышленого малого Этьена, уроженца Бретани, с детства склонного к изучению языков и обуреваемого желанием посмотреть на что-то кроме родной деревни, и Томаса, для которого даже родной английский был слишком сложным, зато способность гнуть подковы одной левой вполне заменяла долгие дипломатические речи. Путь лежал в дикие земли, а дикари охотнее понимают язык силы.

О цели своего путешествия он никому не говорил, но дочка все поняла. Пока шли сборы, она подавленно молчала и лишь в последний день пришла к лорду Дадли в кабинет.

— Отец, я только прошу тебя…

Лорд оторвался от изучения карты, копия которой уже давно лежала в карете. К сожалению, белых пятен на карте было много, и лорд невольно начал понимать, куда и зачем тянет Грина, но лелеял надежду нагнать его раньше, чем учёный достигнет терры инкогнита. Пусть белые пятна таковыми и останутся, нечего приличным людям делать в столь неприличных местах.

— О чем, дочь моя?

— Если ты встретишь его… помни, что он — отец моего ребенка.

— Похвальная верность мужчине — такая уверенность в отцовстве. Если бы ты была так же верна своему отцу, ему бы не пришлось тащиться неведомо куда.

— Отец!

— Да не собираюсь я его убивать, что переполошилась. Ох, горе мне с вами. — Лорд Дадли встал и осторожно обнял дочь. — Я обещаю, что верну тебе твоего учителя в целости и сохранности. Если, конечно, дикари уже не откусили ему конечности.

— Папа!

— Шучу, шучу.

***

Первое время идти по следу Джонатана Грина было так просто, что с этим справился бы даже слепой младенец. Уродливая карета наделала немало шума на континенте, один впечатлительный художник даже запечатлел ее на своем полотне. Лорд Дадли стребовал с него набросок, планируя демонстрировать его в тех краях, где объясняться человеческим языком станет затруднительно. Несмотря на то, что довольно быстро возникло ощущение, что они наступают Джонатану на пятки, лорд готовился к худшему. И оказался прав. Наступившая зима, неожиданно оказавшаяся не менее суровой, чем в Гринвиче, а местами даже более, сильно замедлила и охотника, и его жертву. 

Уже вовсю цвела весна, а Джонатан все ещё был вне поля зрения. Этьен и Томас поочередно сменяли друг друга на козлах. Свободное время первый посвящал изучению новых языков по найденным в пути книгам, а второй с детским любопытством пялился на непривычные пейзажи. Лорд Дадли отчаянно скучал — ни один из его спутников не был подходящим собеседником — и пытался читать отставленные Этьеном книги. Он бы с радостью писал, но в тряской карете на первой же кочке ломалось перо, а на второй разливались чернила. 

— Дикие земли, дикие люди, — сокрушался он, посматривая туда, где должна была быть дорога. 

— Нам, ваше сиятельство, ещё повезло, что уже весна, — оторвался от книжки Этьен. — Как дожди, тут и вовсе не проехать.

— И втемяшилось же кому-то сюда ехать…

— Нам, — невинно ответил Этьен. — Но, кажется, мы догоняем его, ваша светлость. Если я правильно понял того крестьянина, он опережает нас всего на две недели… 

— Надеюсь, он направил нас в нужную сторону, а не прямиком в преисподнюю.

— Местности здесь носят странные имена, но я уверен, он имел в виду земные области.

***

Уже около недели о Джонатане не было никаких вестей, и лорду Дадли начало казаться, что они просто бесцельно кружат среди огромного пустого ничто, не отмеченного ни на каких картах. Где-то далеко у него уже родился внук (или внучка, но он предпочитал думать, что внук. С мальчишками меньше мороки), судя по календарю уже был июнь, а местные жители перестали понимать Этьена, как бы тот ни старался.

И в тот момент, когда лорд Дадли окончательно отчаялся не только найти ученого, но и даже дорогу обратно, на обочине показались двое. Босые и чумазые, они с любопытством смотрели на карету и пытались привлечь внимание кучера какими-то знаками.

— Гей! Учёный? Бритиш? 

— Ещё один, ты глянь, Халява, — толкнул один из них другого локтем, показывая на лорда Дадли, высунувшегося из окна кареты. — Хороший парик, пан учёный!

Томас, сидящий на козлах, остановил лошадей, и лорд Дадли знаком подозвал чумазых подойти поближе. Те охотно подбежали.

— Вот чудеса-то, один за другим иностранцы к нам тянутся.

— Прослышали, видать, про хутор, полеты ведьмины изучать, не иначе.

— Видели это? — лорда Дадли сменил Этьен и высунул в окно изрядно уже измятый набросок кареты.

Чумазые оживились.

— Ну точно, знаем такого, это ж пан учёный, как его, Халява?

— Грын, кажется. Жонатан. Точно! 

Халява повернулся к Этьену и уверенно заявил:

— Жонатан Грын! Вот только вчерась тут был, от те крест.

— Давно?

— Вчера, вчера! Вон там, за лесом, проклятое место, туда поехал. 

— И сгинул! — добавил второй.

— Ну тебя, Тиберий, вот так сразу и сгинул, он же иностранец.

— А что ж теперь, наша нечисть к иностранцам особый подход имеет, что ли? А если даже и имеет, сгинул он, как иностранец — с особым подходом, да только все равно ж сгинул.

Лорд Дадли и Этьен переглянулись, мало что поняв из услышанного диалога. Томас, даже не пытавшийся в него вникнуть, меланхолично жевал травинку.

— Значит, Джонатан Грин… — начал Этьен.

— Там, — уверенно ткнул пальцем Халява. — Точно говорю. Только не ходите туда, сгинете все.

Тиберий согласно закивал.

— Благодарим, — кивнул Этьен, не поняв последнюю фразу. — Томас, трогай и держись левее!

Лорд Дадли с удовольствием потирал руки. Цель была близка, путешествие подходило к концу. Только догнать поганца, а там, по его картам, которые он наверняка нарисовал в большом количестве, выбраться обратно будет несложно.

Лорд Дадли даже не догадывался, что самое интересное ещё впереди.

***

В тот самый момент, когда Томас, обрадованный уточнённым маршрутом, наслаждался солнечным июньским утром, Джонатан Грин выбирался из-под стола, превозмогая головную боль. Ему хотелось выпасть прямо в реку, текущую совсем рядом, буквально под полом, и пить ее, пить досуха, но желанной встрече мешали доски. Поэтому пришлось доползти до бочки, заботливо поставленной рядом, и окунуться туда с головой.

После ледяной воды, отдающей болотной тиной, мир немного прояснился. Джонатан рассмотрел последствия ночного безумства: посуда раскидана, часть тарелок разбита, в стол воткнут нож, а на подоконнике, куда отлетела голова, сорванные занавеси. Казаки сладко посапывали, лёжа кто на столе, кто на лавке, кто и вовсе на полу. Не было только Явтуха. Джонатан попытался напрячь память и вспомнить, участвовал ли старик в бедламе, и если да, то в какого урода превратился, но не смог. Любая попытка вспомнить хоть что-то оборачивалась жуткой болью.

— Он выбрал тебя, — раздалось из угла. Джонатан дёрнулся, готовый увидеть там любую мерзость, но это была всего лишь бабка Ганна.

— Вий выбрал тебя, а ты выдержал его взгляд. Чистая душа, — усмехнулась она. — Ты выполнишь его волю.

Джонатан, пошатываясь, пошел наверх.

— Выполнишь, — шипела вслед бабка Ганна. — Второй раз прихода его не выдержишь, и мел не спасет.

— Это все ваши сказки, бабка Ганна, — отмахнулся Джонатан. — И ваша огненная вода. Я пойду к сотнику, пусть он сам разбирается со своими подчинёнными.

Бабка Ганна разразилась каркающим смехом, и Джонатан схватился за голову, подавляя очередной приступ боли.

— Иди, иди. Теперь тебе одна дорога, пан учёный. — Она отвернулась и принялась убирать черепки, от души пиная спящих. Те, впрочем, даже не реагировали.

***

Джонатан не стал искать Петруся и под полные подозрения взгляды хуторян сам пришел к хате сотника. Дверь заперта на была, и, постучав для приличия, он вошёл внутрь.

Сотник сидел за своим столом, кажется, в той же позе, в которой Джонатан оставил его вчера, над книгой с картами. Услышав шаги, он сделал Джонатану знак подойти ближе, но не повернулся к нему.

— Пан сотник, я согласен помочь вам с картой, но я не соглашался ни на что другое! — Джонатан решил не тянуть. — А ваши подданные устроили безобразие, привели ко мне какое-то чудовище… ах, черт, это был сон… А потом бабка Ганна говорит, что я должен делать то, что велело это чудовище! Оно снилось мне, оно не могло сниться всем, это не научно!

— Сон, говоришь? — Сотник медленно повернулся, однако, избегая смотреть на Джонатана. — Какое же чудовище тебе снилось?

— Не помню… какое это имеет значение? Ваши подданные рассказывают сказки и убеждают меня, что я должен в них верить и слушаться. Я — подданный Её Величества, королевы Англии, я не собираюсь слушаться ваших чудовищ!

— Пан учёный, что ты всполошился? Я высказал тебе свою просьбу. Ты нарисуешь мне карту, начнёшь с церкви…

— А-а-а, церковь! Проклятое место! Все говорят про проклятое место, бурсаки говорили, вчера говорили, там сгинул Хома. Так не бывает, человек не может сгинуть!

Сотник медленно поднял голову и уставился на Джонатана. Тот осекся. 

Несмотря на то, что у сотника не было висящих до пола век, не было жуткой бледной кожи и сотни глаз в одной глазнице, Джонатан безошибочно узнал этот взгляд. Невольно пришли на ум слова бабки Ганны, что второй встречи с Вием он не выдержит.

— Вы?.. Не может быть, это был сон! Огненная вода! Но…

— Ты выполнишь мою просьбу, пан учёный. Осмотришь церковь. Выяснишь, что там произошло.

— Так вы — Вий? Почему вы не можете сами…

— Ори громче, — резко прервал его сотник. — Пусть все слышат, — он устало откинулся в кресле. — Я не Вий, он — древнее божество, темное и недоступное человеческому разуму. Но в минуту отчаянья, когда человек не верит уже в помощь Бога, он… он пришел и смотрит на мир моими глазами.

— Вий приходит на помощь? Но почему я должен помогать? Почему не Петрусь, for example? 

— Суеверия, — сотник покачал головой. — Люди боятся, и их страх мешает мне увидеть тот самый страх. Страх убийцы перед наказанием. Ты должен найти убийцу сам. Он должен испугаться. Или раскаяться, но нет, он не раскается.

— Вы знаете, кто он? — удивился Джонатан. — Тогда почему…

— Знаю, но тебе не скажу. Знает Вий, но люди должны найти сами. Ступай, пан учёный. Возьми Петруся, он покажет, тебе, куда идти. Узнай, кто в овечьей…

***

Люди боялись, но это не помешало им устроить масштабную погоню за чудовищем. И потому, когда карета, управляемая Томасом, въехала на хутор сквозь прогорающие ворота, некому было даже заметить ее. Площадь опустела, только повсюду валялись брошенные свечи и одежда да прислонился к первому попавшемуся столбу сотник.

Пока Томас удерживал беспокойных лошадей, Этьен и лорд Дадли выбрались из кареты с ружьями под мышкой и подошли к единственному потенциальному собеседнику. Тот наградил их мутным взором, не имеющим ничего общего с тем, который утром достался Джонатану. После коварного удара он ещё не очень пришел в себя. Но Этьену предшествующие события знакомы не были, и сотника он посчитал просто пьяным, поэтому уже привычным жестом сунул ему под нос рисунок. Сотник встряхнул головой, словно прогоняя морок, и оживился.

— Джонатан Грин. — Игнорируя Этьена, он безошибочно признал главного в лорде Дадли. — Зачем он вам?

— Где есть Джонатан Грин?

Сотник махнул рукой куда-то и бессильно уронил ее.

— Зачем он вам? Он сейчас нужен мне… он завершит свое дело и пусть катится, куда хочет.

Этьен, как смог, объяснил это лорду Дадли.

— Какое у этого прохвоста здесь может быть дело?! — возмутился лорд Дадли, с неприязнью рассматривая хутор. — Он обесчестил мою дочь и смылся! Я намерен вернуть его, где он?

Сотник понял его без переводчика, а, может, инфернальная сущность, живущая в нем, помогла прочесть сами мысли лорда Дадли. Он попытался встать, держась за забор, Этьен тут же бросился ему помогать.

— Здесь ходит человек, который обесчестил и убил мою дочь. И только твой Джонатан Грин способен помочь покарать убийцу. Он мне нужен! Там, — он уже осмысленно ткнул рукой в сторону озера, — сейчас опять убивают невинную девушку. И… — он осекся и, схватив собеседников за плечи, притянул их к забору, знаком призвав к молчанию. 

Карета, оставшаяся стоять посреди площади, могла бы выдать их с головой, но отец Паисий, стоящий в воротах, видел только сожженный помост. Беспощадное пламя уничтожило все, что было ему дорого, и что-то сломалось в и без того не слишком здоровой голове священника. Он вытащил из-за пазухи топор, медленно вытер слезы, повернулся и, как сомнамбула, побрел обратно.

— В церковь пошел, паскуда, — прошептал сотник. — Вы! Вы тоже поможете, — обратился он к англичанам, повторяя речь знаками. — Только тихо, идете со мной. Повозку свою оставьте, а здоровяка с собой. Пригодится. Поняли?

Приказной тон сотника подействовал даже на лорда Дадли, а слова про дочь, сказанные с болью, не требующей перевода, на корню пресекли любые возражения. Этьен рванулся к Томасу, объяснять ситуацию, а лорд Дадли проверил, хорошо ли заряжено ружьё.

— И настанет час возмездия, — прошептал сотник, глядя в сторону, где исчез отец Паисий.

***

Неладное Джонатан Грин почувствовал, когда загнанный в угол Хома посмотрел через его плечо и меланхоличное лицо бурсака перекосило от ужаса. Он увидел сотника? Вия? Джонатан не успел обернуться, когда в его затылок прилетел обух топора. Свет на время померк, а очнувшись, он обнаружил себя связанным, и отец Паисий уже заталкивал в гроб к телу панночки оглушенного Хому.

— Теперь твоя очередь трахаться с этой дурой, — бормотал он. — Ты ведь этого хотел, да? Я помню, помню, уже штаны снял и хер свой выпячивал… надо было тебе ещё тогда его отрубить, если бы эта дура орать не начала… отрубить тебе хер надо было, да рот ее поганый им заткнуть. Я должен был забрать тот венок! — крикнул он, крышкой гроба накрыл оба тела и принялся заколачивать его. — Она ведьма, она соблазняла меня, я знаю. Как она стонала… я даже вообразил, что мои руки, сжимающие ее горло, дарят ей наслаждение.Она хотела моего падения, но я не поддался. Я разрушил ее чары и сам отымел ее тело, когда она потеряла сознание под моими руками. Я знаю, она не была девственницей, но когда я вышел из нее, то был весь в крови. Проклятая ведьмина кровь, она так мерзко хлюпала, когда я входил в ее тело, как хлюпала под ее задом болотная жижа.

Джонатана передёрнуло. Отец Паисий продолжал стучать по крышке.

— Не понимаю, что вы, люди, находите в блуде. Мне он показался отвратительным.

***

Сотник выломал одну из обветшалых досок, и взорам англичан открылось убогое убранство церкви со связанным Джонатаном Грином и разглагольствующим отцом Паисием.

— Мы не можем убить его сами. — Сотник казался спокойным, но его выдавала дрожащая рука, которой он остановил вскинувшего ружье лорда Дадли.

— Он убьет отца моего внука!

— Он убил мою дочь.

— И ещё какого-то парня, — заметил Этьен.

— Ждём.

Дальнейшие события развивались стремительно. Отец Паисий, удовлетворённый заколоченным гробом, подошёл к Джонатану и поднял над его головой топор, но в ту же минуту под ударами толпы распахнулась дверь — и заглушила звук выстрела. Лорд Дадли не стал целиться в человека, вместо этого выбрав целью цепь, что удерживала деревянное распятие. Хрупкие звенья не выдержали, и огромный крест проломил пол прямо перед лицом отца Паисия, чудом не задев Джонатана.

— Так вы довольны? — повернулся лорд Дадли к сотнику, но тот вдруг куда-то исчез.

— Странный человек, — пожал он плечами. И, поскольку уже некому было его сдерживать, сквозь пролом полез в церковь.

После всех потрясений дня явление отца возлюбленной стало для Джонатана последней каплей, и он снова лишился чувств.

— Слабак, — презрительно бросил лорд Дадли. — Томас, тащи его в карету, мы возвращаемся. А вы, — он повернулся к ошарашенной толпе и пригрозил ружьём, — пошли прочь. 

***

Отец Паисий судорожно чертил топором вокруг себя круг, вспыхивая неровную землю. Он изо всех сил старался вспомнить слова молитвы и не замечать нарастающей боли в ноге, на которую упал, провалившись сквозь пол. Становилось все сложнее — топор то и дело натыкался на камни, а из ноги, кажется, торчал обломок кости и толчками сочилась кровь. Но сейчас гораздо важнее было защитить себя от того, что шло к нему сквозь сумерки. 

Отцу Паисию впервые за долгое время было страшно. Он не думал, что у его исповеди останутся живые свидетели, а тем более не ожидал, что среди них будет такой слушатель.

Наконец, ему удалось замкнуть круг и он упал на землю, выронив топор.

— Лучше бы ты могилу себе выкопал, — раздался голос, и совсем рядом отец Паисий увидел фигуру сотника.

— Пан сотник, простите неразумного, дьявол помутил разум презренного раба…

Сотник усмехнулся, и в ответ на эту усмешку отец Паисий истово перекрестился. Не было ни в усмешке, ни во взгляде сотника ничего человеческого. 

— Не пытайся вспоминать молитвы. — Сотник легко перешагнул через круг. — Нет в твоём сердце Бога, и некому защитить тебя. Ты не раскаялся.

Раздался пронзительный вскрик, но ни занятый упаковыванием Джонатана Грина лорд Дадли, ни ошеломлённые его явлением хуторяне, ни счастливо обретший Настусю Петрусь не заметили его.


End file.
